MBC VS Anime!
by IHKF
Summary: Very,very random! The MBC take place in diffrent animes! Just let me know if you want me to make one of these a full blown story! Thanks!


Okay, so I did this for Sonic X already and I wanted to do it for the MBC! ^^ I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB, OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, MOONPHASE, MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA, OR INUYASHA!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Melancholy of Cathy Smith**

Haruhi Suzumiya: Cathy

Mikuru Ashina: Sam

Itsucki Koizumi: Chris

Kyon: Danny

(Danny Meets Cathy Scene)

(Danny's POV)

How long you had believed in the Easter Bunny is a stupid topic that would never come up in a talk unless it was a conversation starter. Nor would anybody bring up the existence of Aliens, Time Travelers, Physics, or Sliders. I know for a fact, I stopped believing in such when I hit Kindergarten, in fact, I never knew Santa clause existed until I went to school. Honestly, I can't see myself believing in such irrelevant things. They don't exist so I don't believe in them. I never did…until I met Cathy Smith.

I remember the day so clearly. It was my first day of High School, and I was the least bit excited to get it started. I sighed as it was my turn to stand up and introduce myself. "Danny Jackson, age 15. I come from Competition Middle School." (A/N: LOL, THAT'S a bad name for a school! But very fitting for him! XD) I sat down and I turned to my friend, John, and gave him a peace sign. Nailed it! Suddenly, as fast as I remember it, a young, beautiful girl stood behind me. Arms crossed and an upset expression on her face. She didn't look too friendly at all… "Cathy Smith from Midori Middle School. If any of you are aliens, time travelers, espers, or sliders, please come see me." Everybody in the class gasped at her surprise introduction. Probably, because nobody knew whether to call an asylum or laugh their head off at the girl. Honestly, neither did I!

(Moe Explanation Scene)

"Moe…is very important when dealing with Aliens, Time Travelers, etc…" Cathy said in a 'matter of fact' manor. I stared at her blankly as she whisked the poor new and beautiful student to the side. "Sam is a perfect example of a _**Lolita **_character!" "How so?" I asked, leaning my head against my hand. She's going to kill me for asking that…I know she will. "CAN'T YOU SEE IT?!" She asked, gaining a huffed face. "No…not really." I answered blankly. Cathy growled at me as she made her way behind Sam. (A/N: This is one of those scenes that made this rated T!) "Wha-What are you doing Cath-AHHH!" Cathy started to poke at will at Sam's chest. "Look at these things! They're bigger than mine!" Cathy hissed. "OW! PLEASE STOP POKING THERE! THAT HURTS!" Sam pleaded the girl continued to poke though. "Would you rather me cup them?" "NO!" I sighed. Poor Poor Sam…

(Danny and Cathy Kiss Scene)

As the blue, giant being walked towards us, I knew the only way to get out of this…I turned Cathy around by her shoulders. "Cathy…" "Huh? What is it?" She asked. "Girls with bows in their hair turn me on." "What?" She looked at me strangely. "When you had the bows in your hair that day instead of that head-band…"I gulped. "It turned me on!" "What the? Are you retarded?" She shut her mouth as I leaned down towards her face. I had no time to stop myself as I felt her soft cherry lips meet mine. For some reason, there was a giant spark there. I could feel her kiss back and wrap her arms around my back. I slowly felt myself sinking into the kiss…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Moonphase! : Samphase! XD**

Hazuki: Sam

Kohae: Chris

Hiromi: Cathy

(Dumb Dumb Scene)

"My family sometimes just dosen't understand, ya know?" Chris said, leaning against the car window. A look of depression was written all over his features. "Being surrounded in a family of priests…and being the only one not having any powers or anything…It just feels…wrong." He finished. Cathy and Sam were both looking at him with worry written all over their faces. "Oh!" A light bulb shined over Sam's head. (A/N: These next few lines are EXACTLY straight from the show!) "It's like being the dumb one in a family of geniuses!" Chris turned and glared at her. "IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Sam fake cried and covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh you poor idiot!" (A/N: I LOVE THAT SCENE! LOL!) Cathy started to crack out laughing as Chris and Sam fought the whole way home.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ouran High School Host Club: Singletown Middle School Host Club**

Haruhi: Cathy

Tamaki: Danny

Renge: Sam

Kyouya: Chris

Hikaru: Roy

Karou: Ralph

Honey: John

Mori: Mark

(Cookie Scene)

"I made a fresh batch of cookies!" Sam cheered, bringing out a pan of cookies. "AHHH!" Everybody in the host club hid behind something, well, besides Cathy, of course. "Sure, I'll try em'." Every boy in the host club started to screech like crazy. "NO! CATHY! THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Roy hollered. "WE DON'T NEED TO BRING ONE OF OUR MEMBERS TO THE HOSPITAL!" Danny joined in. Cathy rolled her eyes. "You guys are over reacting." Sam ran up to Cathy and stuffed a cookie into her hands. "TRY IT! TRY IT! TRY IT!" She pressured. "Okay, okay!" Cathy took the cookie and took a bite of it, leaving all of the host club members hanging on a cliff. "Hm, not too bad a smell and the taste isn't that bad, it's okay." Sam practically fell over. Roy and Ralph looked at each other and nudged one another. "Hey Cathy?" Roy came up by Cathy's side. The girl turned to him with part of the cookie in her mouth. "Mind if I have a taste?" He took her chin and leaned in, biting away half of the cookie, earning a small 'mph!' from the girl. Ralph came up by Cathy's other side.

"Hey Cath, you have some cookie crumbs on your cheek." He slid his hands onto her shoulder and leaned in, licking away the cookie crumbs on her face. Cathy reached up and started to rub the lick spot as Danny began to have a meltdown in the background. "Well, I never knew cookies could be used for flirting." Chris stared blankly. "Neither did I…" John said in an innocent tone. Mark said nothing. "You know, if you wanted a cookie you could have just asked Sam, and when I have cookie crumbs on my cheek, you can just tell me and I'll wipe it off myself." Cathy said, wiping her cheek. "HOW COULD YOU BOYS DO THAT TO HER?!" Danny screamed. He then got in front of Cathy and grabbed her waist. "AND YOU! YOU'RE REACTING ALL WRONG! THIS IS THE POINT WHERE YOU SHOULD SHOW REJECTION! NOT LET THINGS SLIDE BY!" Cathy gained a blank expression. "Danny, would you please stop sexually harassing me?"

(Grand Finale Scene)

_Danny slammed the door open to the ballroom, averting everyone's attention to the door. The remaining members of the host club looked up towards the fancy door, shocked by the sudden entry. There, in the doorway, stood Danny and Lady Wendy. Seeing this, Cathy felt a light ping in her chest. Her eyes narrowed at the couple. "Host club, I am sorry to inform you of this so suddenly…"Danny's eyes were being covered by the shadows in the dark, closed down room. "But I and Lady Wendy are here by engaged, meaning I will no longer be able to manage the host club. Therefore, the club will dissolve straight after after the Ouran Fair." Everybody's eyes widened and their hearts sank as Danny turned away from the ballroom, Lady Wendy by his side, who was smirking._

That had been a few short days ago. Honestly, Cathy had not felt as bad as she did at the moment sense her mother died. There she stood on the carriage, dressed in a wig that made her hair look twice as long and a long, silky pink dress. The Host club was going to celebrate their last days together by putting on a cosplay show, Sam's idea, but was stopped when they heard that Danny was going back to Japan to see his mother. Apparently, the reward for marrying Lady Wendy was to see his mother again. So the club members had sprinted off towards the front of the school to get a ride. However, Lady Wendy knew they would do such and hired a team of professionals to take them out before they did. Luckily, John and Mark said they could take them on, leaving Roy and Ralph to take Cathy with them on a carriage after Danny.

The two brothers and she had sprinted off in the carriage, riding too fast. Ralph begged his brother to stop the carriage while it was going to fast but he didn't stop and they hit a large rock on the road, bringing the carriage to a sudden halt. Roy had flown out from the driver's seat and Ralph climbed out after him. Cathy had stood up in her chair to get a better look. "Are you okay brother?" Ralph asked. "Yeah, but at this rate, we'll never catch boss before he reaches the airport." This had brought Cathy's spirits down so very much. Now, she could feel the wind running through her hair. This brought back the memory of the day of her mother's funeral, the last day she saw her mother.

"_So…I don't get to see Mommy anymore?" Cathy, the age of 6, did not get the concept of dying. Her father wrapped his arms around her, hugging her softly. Tears fell from Cathy's eyes, wetting her Father's tuxedo. He picked Cathy up and set her on his shoulders. "Cathy, when you've lost something, or you're about to, and it seems like the world is falling down around you, you have to be strong and fight it. You have to stand up."_

A final wind blew through Cathy's soft hair as she scowled and ripped the wig off from her head, revealing her real, short, hair. "Huh, what's she doing?" Roy asked his brother. The two turned towards the girl as the saw the pink outer layer of her dress fly off. Now, Cathy had her regular hair and a long white and light weighed dress on. The girl hopped into the carriage, grasping the rope at her fingertips. "Cathy, what are you doing?!" Ralph asked. Cathy ignored him and simply whipped the rope, signaling for the horses to get going.

"What's wrong, Danny? You haven't said a thing sense we left the school." Wendy said, bringing her sunglasses up higher. Danny turned towards the girl. "I was just thinking…" He turned away. "I'm going to miss everybody at the host club. Especially Cathy." Wendy gasped silently at this.

"_I told him I didn't want him to see you or the club anymore…" Wendy cupped her chin in her hands. She sat at an elegant table across from Cathy, who kept an unpleased face. "Your point being?" Wendy chuckled. "For him to agree so easily, you must really mean nothing to him." Cathy's eyes narrowed towards her. "While I know I'm not Danny's mother, I know enough to tell you I'm not nothing to him."_

Wendy glared at the boy and turned her head back towards the road. The two failed to notice that Cathy was riding in the carriage behind them. Cathy whipped the horses once more to get up there with them. Once Danny heard this the two turned around. "CATHY! PULL THAT THING OVER!" Danny ordered, standing up in his car seat. "That's…" Wendy's eyes widened as she watched the young girl ride towards them. "…Cathy…Smith?" "DANNY! PLEASE COME BACK!" "I MEAN IT CATHY! PULL THAT THING OVER! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Cathy rammed up beside the car. "DANNY! PLEASE COME BACK TO THE HOST CLUB! WE'D ALL BE LOST WITHOUT YOU!" "Huh?" Danny was taken aback. "But…I thought that you all said it was a waste of your time…" "YOU REALLY **ARE **AN IDIOT, AREN'T YOU?!" Danny gasped. "After all this time we've been together…YOU STILL CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE FROM WHEN WE'RE JOKING AND WHEN WE'RE SERIOUS?!" Danny's eyes widened as he took a step back in the car. "WE ALL LOVE BEING IN THE HOST CLUB DANNY!" Cathy started to let one of her hands slip from the whip. "EVEN ME!" She let one hand go out towards him. "I LOVE BEING IN THE HOST CLUB TOO!"

Danny reached out towards Cathy's hand, hoping to grasp it. However, Wendy would not let this happen. She reached forward and grabbed Danny's arm, keeping him from reaching any farther. He looked towards her, surprise written all over his face. However, this was a bad time to get distracted by Wendy. The carriage Cathy was riding started to hit against the side of the bridge. "AH!" Danny and Wendy turned towards the carriage to see Cathy fall out, being carried through the sky by the heavy winds. "CATHY!!!" Wendy watched as the girl started to fly through the air. Gaining guilt, she let go of his arm. Danny looked towards her and smiled. As he jumped across the carriage and off the car, he whispered something, causing Wendy to gasp and have tears come to her eyes. The young boy reached his hand out towards her. "CATHY!!!!!!" "SENPAI!!!!!" Danny grasped the hand Cathy still offered, pulling her towards him. "I'll never try to leave again, I promise." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. Cathy hesitated at first but hugged him back as the two fell head first into the water.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Inuyasha: Chris (LOL Point and blank! XD)**

Kagome: Sam

Inuyasha: Chris

Miroku: Danny

Sango: Cathy

Shippo: John

Kirara: Kitten (Fan character…~Nya! XD)

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"No…I'm not." Sam turned away from the boy. Chris stared at her, an anger expression on his face. A few awkward moments passed before Sam said something. "I made a promise to you, ya know." "Huh?" Chris's eyes widened and his face softened. "I made a promise to you…that…no matter who you choose, I'm' going to stand by you." "Sam…" Chris gasped. "I know that you still have feelings for Judy, and that's okay with me." Sam continued to look away. "So…I'm going to stand by you, because…I know…it's what I have to do." She finished. Chris smiled a little at the girl. "There's only one thing I don't get though…" Chris's face began to get written with confusion. "What is it?" Sam got up extremely quickly. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO QUESTION ME?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE?!" Chris jumped backwards at the girl's sudden outburst. "THIS IS ALREADY HARD ENOUGH!" Chris re-gained his composure. "Hey, I was right! You really ARE angry!"

"Sit boy!"

"AH!"

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!"

Chris continued to slam into the ground extremely hard.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT BOY!"

Cathy and Danny watched from a far away distance. "I warned him about pushing her." Danny sighed and turned away. "Oh, like you're one to talk." Cathy hissed, glaring at the boy. "Mew!" Kitten agreed. John climbed up onto Danny's shoulder. "How long do you think Sam's gonna' sit him?" "She's a woman. She can hold a grudge forever so probably until her voice wears out." Cathy answered, turning back to the two.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Chris continued to slam into the ground. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Well, that's about it! ^^ I know, you guys are probably getting tired of my stories popping up everywhere, but I simply HAD to do this! I'm sorry if you're upset that I posted this up here or anything but it had to be done! XD Please R&R! Thank you!


End file.
